The present invention relates to repairing a link, and more specifically to repairing a link based on an issue.
Links allow a user to navigate through a digital document such as a website. The links allow a user, using a user device, to navigate between several sections of a webpage on a website. Further, the links allow the user to navigate between several webpages on the website. Still further, links allow the user to navigate from one website to another website.